


Never A Dull Day

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Starting a new school is always nerve-racking, but there can always be an upside, right?





	Never A Dull Day

**Author's Note:**

> A self-insert of following you (the reader) as they try and get through their first day at school.

You had expected your junior year of high school to go well, for everything to be in place and everything continue like how it was in the past. All that had changed when your father got a new job, causing you to uproot from the school and home you had been at from a young age and move to a new one, in the city. 

The new house was rather large, a basement that your parents fitted for a lounge room with some training equipment, the main floor having a dining room, kitchen, tv room, bathroom and your room in the far end of the hall. The last floor was strictly for your parents, their room, a bathroom, and a spare room for guests.   
\--------------  
As you got ready for your first day of school you couldn't help but feel the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. This was the first time you weren't with a group of friends you knew, first time having to start over, even though you knew your father was happy with his new job you couldn't help but curse him because of the huge change. 

Looking through some boxes you managed to find a pair of jeans and graphic tee that was comfy enough for your tastes. Quickly you slid them on and then put on your shoes, grabbing your bag and heading to the front door. Your parents were already at work so it made it easy to slip out of the house and head to school. The one thing you were thankful for was that your new home wasn't that far from school which made waking up late easy for you.   
\----  
Approaching your new school you sighed, watching as your fellow students hugged one another, laughed, and cried as they were reunited. You kept your head down as you walked, just wanting to get to your class and get this day over with. 

As you made your way up the stairs and into the building, you couldn't help but notice how much this school was into school spirit, completely unlike your old school. You shook your head and continued your walk to your class, getting stopped abruptly as you were bumped into by someone. 

You looked up to see who it was, a tall, rather muscular and well built blonde with dreamy blue eyes. He gave a toothy smile as he made sure you were alright.   
"My bad, are you okay?" He asked, still cautious in making sure you were okay. "Wait....I haven't seen you around." 

"I'm new here, just moved here a couple of days ago." You told him, returning his toothy smile with a small one of your own. "Don't worry though, I'm fine." 

"Okay thank goodness." You heard him release a sigh of relief before he continued to speak, "My name is Jack by the way. If you need anything at all or any help come and find me." 

You gave a faint nod along with a thumbs up, excusing yourself as you returned to walking to class. He wasn't someone you wanted to be friends with, looked exactly like the kids who used to pick on you. Preppy, know it all, money can buy anything type of kids. You made a note to stay far away from him.   
\--------  
Eventually, you found your way to class and took a seat near the back. It was math class, something you were somewhat good at which meant it was going to be easy. As class was getting closer to starting you watched as people walked in and took their seats. When the bell rang, you watched as a green haired student walked in and sit down next to you. 

"Hey I'm gonna sleep, wake me if the teacher calls on me or if he comes close." He told you, not waiting for a response, already folding his arms and placing his head on them. 

"Right...."You whispered, pulling out your notebooks and getting ready for class.   
\---------  
As the bell rang you packed up your bags, thank that you didn't have to wake up the green haired kid next to you. You watched as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his bags. 

"Thanks for helping me out, I'm Genji by the way." He flashed you a quick smile before running out of the classroom. 

You shrugged as you got up and left the classroom, watching as Genji was greeted with a group of girls all fawning over him. A playboy, with that playful smile you knew he got anything or anyone he wanted. 

With another shrug you went on your way, heading to your next class, ready to get the day over with.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a rather "slow" start but I need to build up some story before we get into action!!  
> I'm going to be editing the tags as I keep going, hopefully, I'll be able to make some new chapters every few days.   
> you can catch updates on what's to come on my twitter @Deku_Star


End file.
